1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an aircraft simulator, and more particularly, to a system and method for trouble shooting and verifying the operation of spare assets of an aircraft simulator.
2. Background Information
Flight simulators are used to try and replicate, or simulate, the experience of flying an airplane as closely and realistically as possible. Flight simulators are extensively used by the aviation industry and the military for pilot training. Most modern flight simulators are not used so much as to train pilots on how to fly aircraft as they are to familiarize flight crews in normal and emergency operating procedures. Using simulators, pilots are able to train for situations that they are unable to safely do in actual aircraft. These situations include, but are not limited to, loss of flight surfaces and complete power loss.
There are many different types of flight simulators. Flight simulators range from the common video game that may be bought at a local electronic store to small enclosures built to replica the inside of a cockpit. More complex flight simulators include full-size cockpit replicas mounted on hydraulic (or electromechanical) actuators, controlled by state of the art computer technology.
When different modules of a flight simulator experience problems, it is difficult for a simulator technician to troubleshoot or verify operation of a fixed or replacement module other than to install the fixed or replacement module in the simulator. Presently, there is no way for technicians to verify operation of the modules from the bench setup. This problem exists due to the fact that there generally is not a simulator or cockpit in the shop hooked up to the hot spare system to allow the technicians to test the fixed or replacement module.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system for troubleshooting and verifying operation of simulator components that overcome the above problems. The system must be able to troubleshooting and verifying operation of simulator components other than by installing the component in the simulator.